


Всё дело в помаде

by reizel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reizel/pseuds/reizel
Summary: её помада от dior так манит.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, fem!Harry Potter/fem!Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	Всё дело в помаде

Её любимая помада от dior. Сладкий вкус дизайнерской новинки приятно витал в воздухе. Пигментированный бордовый оттенок аккуратным слоем покрывал губы Дианы линия за линией, подчёркивая аристократическую бледность Малфой.

Зеркало в женском туалете Южного крыла было довольно большим, что позволяло большому количеству девушек «припудривать носик» на отдыхе между занятиями. Сейчас комната пустовала за исключением Дианы, которая вышла с класса Истории Магии, сославшись на нехорошее состояние и головокружение. Профессор Бинз лишь махнул своей призрачной рукой в сторону двери, не удосужившись прервать монотонную лекцию о первой магической войне. Малфой ненавидела историю. Больше чем её, Диана не любила только Амбридж. Она сотрудничала с посланницей министерства, но кошачье-розовая мисс как нельзя лучше выбешивала слизеринку.

А ещё Поттер… Эта нахальная особь вызывала противоречивые чувства у Дианы. Она была обязана ненавидеть Гари. Противостоять её планам. Уничтожить. Этими мыслями её отец пичкал с самого младенчества. Это поселилось в ней с их первой встречи.

_«Но что же не так, Малфой? — спрашивала саму себя она. — Куда это пропало?»_

Диана не знала ответ.

Со стороны двери послышался шорох. Вздёрнув взгляд с умывальника на зеркало, в его отражении слизеринка увидела лохматую голову объекта своих страданий.

— Что ты тут забыла, малышка Поттер? — в насмешливой манере с растянутыми словами проговорила Малфой.

— Видимо то же что и ты, Малфой, — легкомысленно вставила Гари, подходя к зеркалу уборной, чтоб поправить волосы. — Прогуливаю историю. Ненавижу первую магическую войну, — скривившись добавила Поттер, доставая из внутреннего кармашка мантии прозрачный блеск для губ и покрывая им губы тонким слоем.

— Неужели Поттер — прогульщица? — в театральной манере вздохнула Диана, прикладывая ладонь к груди. — Никогда бы не подумала. А я ведь и сдать тебя могу, — ухмыльнулась Малфой, во всю смотря на Гари. У неё давно есть эта маленькая родинка на щеке?

— Не забывай, что ты такая же прогульщица как и я. «Профессор Бинз, мне так плохо, могу ли я уйти в медпункт?» — наследуя растянутую манеру речи Малфой, перекривляла  
её Поттер. Теперь уже Гари уставилась на Диану, смотря в её холодные серо-зелёные глаза. Только сейчас они не казались такими холодными и неприступными.

Диана задумчиво склонила голову на бок и, закусив губу, прищурилась.

— Угрожаешь? — хмыкнула с улыбкой Малфой. В голове забегали шаловливые тараканы. Ну или золотые каракатицы, она ведь аристократка. — Перестань пялиться на мои губы, поверь, твои выглядят ещё привлекательнее, — флегматично протянула Диана, в конце фразы только в полной мере осознав свой промах. По округленным глазам Гари, Малфой поняла, что та растерялась ещё больше. Пользуясь этой минутной заминкой, Диана взяла себя в руки, молясь, что её щёки не полыхают румянцем, и положив помаду на умывальник, развернулась в направлении выхода. Остановившись у самой двери в полуобороте, Диана бросила взгляд на застывшую Поттер и сказала:

— Можешь взять её себе, чтоб почувствовать вкус моих губ.

Гариэтта задумчиво провела взглядом закрывшуюся дверь и недоумённо брякнула в пустоту:

— Какого чёрта это было?


End file.
